Forum:2011-02-04 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- And any plan where you lose your fancy hat is ... ? Rej ¤¤? 04:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, he didn't lose his hat - he still had it when Vole found him -- he just lost the rest of his body. I'm sure Vole could respect that. --Zerogee 04:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::The jar looks like it's tapered enough for the hat to fit on top. ;) - Donovan Ravenhull 06:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : That's an excellent observation! I had looked back at the picture of Vole with Selnikov's head and thought, "That's a good comic touch, leaving the hat on him". But of course, Vole is a Jager. He wouldn't dream of removing the hat if it was still on; he would take care not to dislodge it. He didn't defeat Selnikov himself, so he has no right to remove the hat. Sun, however, has no such constraint. Brrokk 08:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I wonder what Lord Selnikove is going to think of the one "blank", make that "unoccupied," body the Baron has available for him? I wonder what his wife will make of it? -- ???? What body are you referring too? : Why, the lovely Madame Olga's body of course! Nothing like having a at hand. Though I doubt Selly's gonna get THAT nice a treatment once he stops being a head in a jar. (Also, don't forget to login and sign your contributions!) CaptMorgan 16:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm finding that I kinda like Selnikov - he's quite frank and straightforward and seems to have had no illusions about the sort of people he had around him -- probably found himself in a situation where he could either ride the tiger or get eaten by the tiger, and there was no third choice. Also, anytime we get more Dr Sun is a good time -- interesting to see him in a more relaxed mode - he's very much in the realm of his Spark (though obviously not in the madness place - this being almost routine stuff for him). --Zerogee 07:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Sun at least implies that he's one of the Baron's "teachers". (With a wide, proud grin.) So the Spark is in the realm of his Doctor. I would love to see some of Doctor Sun's scenes teaching young Klaus, and knowing the Foglios' sense of humor, I bet they would as well. Luckyblackcat 02:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) The interesting thing to me is that as far as we know the baron is still undergoing accelerated healing. Everything Dr Sun ascribes to the baron could have been said about Gil, He was the one giving the orders at the time. Dr Sun is obviously too clever to give unecessary information to an enemy but f you want a wild (and almost certainly incorrect) theory klaus is spending some time dead as part of the healing process and currently Gil is the baron. SBooth 10:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Klaus was right there in his mecha when Vole showed up with Selnikov's head (distracting Sun from disassembling the thing around the Baron), and the Baron had various orders to give then (that we don't hear). There would have been plenty of time for the Baron to give additional orders (until Sun decided enough was enough and took him down -- which appeared to me to be at night - so several hours at least). However, I really doubt that Sun would need to be told what was expected in this case - I'm sure Gil was following standard procedure in ordering Selnikov's head retrieved. --Zerogee 19:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page